Psycho Mom Divorces Husband
''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband ''is a Psycho Video uploaded on the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on November 25, 2015 and is the 36th episode in the series. Plot In Jesse's Room, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., Theresa Abraham-Ridgway & Jesse Ridgway are in the middle of an argument concerning the events of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses, ''specifically over the fact that Jesse had smashed a beer bottle over Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.'s head. Jesse claims to have done it in self-defense and tells Jeff Sr. to leave, but the later responds by flipping Jesse's coffee table, pushing Jesse into a cabinet and smashing Jesse's TV with a Fan-Mail hammer. As Jeff Sr. and Theresa walk away, Jesse tells Corn to follow them. At this point, Theresa loses her grip on the psychopathic events and starts to confront Jeff Sr. However, mid-way he manages to smash a window on Jesse's Toyota Corolla with a baseball bat, despite Theresa's pleads. Screaming, she announces that she wants a divorce because she cannot handle Jeff Sr. being defiant towards her and Jesse. As this is happening, Jesse walks towards them and sees his broken car window, not knowing that Theresa wants a divorce. Theresa walks away and Jesse and Jeff Sr. follow. Theresa goes back to The Ridgway Residence and starts packing up her belongings in a rush, claiming that she can no longer take part in the psychopathic events any more, explaining that she has thought for years about divorcing Jeff Sr. due to his unorthodox parenting and her husband not listening to her. Despite Jesse's pleads of taking him with her and Jeff Sr. asking her to rethink her decision, she drives off. As Jeff Sr. goes back into the house, Jesse yells at Zachary Cornatzer for filming while taking off his hoodie and starts to run down the driveway. Jesse sobs in despair realizing that his mother is gone. Trivia *This is the first video that Theresa Abraham-Ridgway is referred to as "Psycho Mom". **It's likely she gained the mantle from her vocal outburst at Jeffrey Sr. at the 1:08 mark or to maintain consistency with the video title within the Psycho Series. *In previous videos and baring similarity to ''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U & Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair, YouTube commenters have foreshadowed the possibility for Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Theresa to divorce. *This is the second video where Jeff Sr. destroys something, and not have his name in the title. The first one was Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. *Oddly enough, Zachary Cornatzer does not speak throughout the entire video, even after being yelled at, and does not even mutter at all after seeing what has occurred between Jeff Sr. and Theresa. *In Fan Mail Monday #51, the start of the video is Theresa and Jeff Sr arguing in the background. Its possible that this was a factor to these events. *Despite the name of the title, a divorce does not actually occur in the video, as a real divorce would not be completed without paperwork. *Like most Psycho Videos, Jeff Sr. blames Jesse for the events transpiring and opts to take Jeff Jr.'s side. *Interesting to note, towards the end of the video, the screen goes black but Jesse's screaming can still be heard, similar to a cliffhanger in a show. This may be more proof that the Psycho videos might be fake. However, it is possible that this was simply just an editing error. *In Jesse's vlog SPLIT THANKSGIVING (PART 2), Theresa confirms that she will not return to The Ridgway Residence, although this could change. Items Destroyed Reception Many YouTubers are against Jeffrey Sr. because of his unforgivable actions on Jesse and crossing the last line for him. However, some YouTubers agrees with Jeffrey Sr. because they know that Jesse lied and manipulated his parents, and he was in trouble by Jeffrey Sr. because he bashed a bottle on Jeffrey's head in Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. But, some YouTubers are happy that Theresa Abraham-Ridgway divorced Psycho Dad but she didn't really divorce him, since there's no paperwork. In SPLIT THANKSGIVING (Part 2) Theresa said she just need some space and she's now temporarily going to stay at Uncle Larry's for a while. Continuity *The aftermath of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses interpreted in a Psycho Video. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos